royalty_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Royalty Academy Wiki
Welcome to the ! But first, a (fake) Royalty Academy(the school) advertisement: Welcome to Royalty Academy, the academy known far and wide in Fablelandia for teaching the next generation of rulers! Now, you all probably know that there has been an increasing influx of the common folk becoming rulers. While our staff have...differing opinions on the matter, that doesn’t mean that we’re going to let the new leaders’ children struggle! In Royalty Academy, we have the best teachers of all Fablelandia, updated books and information, and the most reliable education on how to be a ruler that we have possible! Ah, but we don’t just teach children how to be good rulers! We also teach them how to defend themselves! Due to recent events which I’m sure that I don’t need to get anyone up to speed about, Royalty Academy has classes in learning magic and defense, which, like everything else in the school, is top notch and guaranteed to teach your child how to fight back if they are under threat! So, if you’re a ruler and have a child or more than one of them, Royalty Academy should be your first choice to send them when they’re of school age! With top notch education, the best teachers available, and providing its students with the ability to defend themselves, Royalty Academy is the best place for people to learn how to be good rulers, and even offers more than just that! Royalty Academy- Helping with your child’s future the moment they walk through the front doors. Sign up today! The Plot Your parents have been wanting you to go to Royalty Academy for as long as you remember. Whether you like it or not, the academy seems to be capable of teaching you things that your tutors can or will not, and it also seems to be a safe haven in the middle of an ongoing war between The Snow Queen, The Evil Queen, and a mysterious third person. Eventually, it's time for your first day, and you would probably get in trouble if you didn't go, so you do. The good news is, there's surprisingly quite a lot of adventure and fighting off monsters and villains in there if you're into that kind of stuff. The bad news is, as you might have guessed by the good news, Royalty Academy isn't quite as much of a safe haven as advertised. There's also the fact that some of the staff are on the main bad guys' side and others are kind of condescending to what they see as offspring of people who shouldn't have even become rulers in the first place, but I'm getting ahead of myself here. In the meantime, welcome to Royalty Academy. We hope you enjoy your stay here, and try to avoid trouble during the semester! What all of this is about Royalty Academy is a roleplay in the same vein of In the Land of Alvoida. It is based on fairytales, and is set mostly in medieval times with some other time periods sprinkled in. Despite the title and the plot summary, you can make second or third years at Royalty Academy, be in another school(bear in mind that Royalty Academy only takes care of children who are the kids of fairytale characters that were either born or married into royalty, meaning there are children they don't cover), or just go on adventures of your own! The only reason why I wrote the plot summary that way is because I wanted to introduce the main plot, but you can do anything you want if you like! You can also make a staff member for Royalty Academy. I hope you enjoy it if you do join! Rules, Spots, and Forms Rules: * Even if your character is mean, please at least try to be nice out of character. * No overpowered or perfect characters. * Respect other's characters, please! * For the people who want to create children with parents from fairytales, you are allowed to have any fairytale except for ones that are too gory and/or disturbing. * You are allowed to have as much characters as you can handle. * There is a limit of three children per fairytale parent. * Since I don't have Discord, forms are preferred to be sent on my message wall. * Once you have sent in a form for a character and I(or Rune) accept it, all you have to do is create a page for said character and you're free to go! * Peter Pan, Alice in Wonderland, and The Wizard Of Oz are included in the long list of fairytales. * Put your favorite fairytale in the Other section of your form. * Please warn others of possible gore, for the faint of heart. Spots: Children with Fairytale Parents - Unlimited * Royalty Academy Students - Unlimited * Other Students - Unlimited Other Characters(or characters without a fairytale parent) - Unlimited Form: Name: * Nickname(s): Gender: Age: Sexuality: Fairytale: Parent(s): Appearance: Clothing Preference: Personality: * Powers/Abilities: * Crush/Shippable: * Alignment(Good, Bad, or Neutral): * Side in the War(Optional): Other: Category:Browse